Technomagic
The power to use a combination of magic and technology. Combination of Technological Constructs and Magic. Also Called *Magi-Tech *Meta-Tech *Mystechnology Capabilities Users can combine magic and technology in various ways and to various extends. Beginners can create, control and mimic technology via magic. Advanced users can infuse technology with magic, granting it considerable edge and versatility. True masters can fuse magic and technology entirely, retaining all of their strengths and none of their weaknesses. Applications Basic Level *Cyber Mind **Electronic Communication **Mechanical Intuition **Scanner Vision **Technological Possession *Technology Manipulation **Data Manipulation **Nanite Manipulation **Roboticization **Technological Constructs Medium Level *Techno-Spell Casting (replicate technological effects) **Energy Blasts **Force-Field Generation **Missile Generation **Physical Restoration *Techno-Shapeshifting **Bionic Physiology **Gun Limbs **High-Tech Exoskeleton **Nanite Mimicry Advanced Level *Techno-Magic Enhancements **Enhanced Regeneration: fast self-repairs after taking damage. ***Reforming: self-reconstruction when destroyed. **Evolution: auto-upgrade once new technology becomes available **Extrasensory Perception: enhance detection and analysis via ESP. **Infinite Supply: unlimited ammo and energy for weapons and devices. **Invulnerability: strengthen materials against physical damage. ***Energy Resistance: strengthen materials against physical damage. ***Supernatural Resistance: strengthen materials against supernatural effects. **Mode Switching: change form and weapons to fight different enemies. **Reactive Adaptation: spontaneously adapt to enemies/situations. **Replication: limited self-duplication (number caped or cooldown between uses). **Rule Bending : multiply the unit's power and speed, notably projectile attacks. **Sequenced Teleportation: automatic retreat to safety after taking too much damage. ***Flash Step: instant move from on point to another on the battlefield. **Targeting: correct the trajectory of projectiles to always hit their targets. **Transformation: temporarily upgrade into better versions of itself. **Weapon Infusion: enhanced weapons with supernatural effects. **Weapon Proficiency: automatic mastery of the weapons. *Adaptive Replication : assimilation of exotic technologies/supernatural effects. Master Level *Superior Adaptation: automatic adaptation to fit any purpose. *Limitation Transcendence : overcome the limitations of Technology and Magic. *Omnifabricating: creation of any construct with any properties/effects: **Erasing weapons **Mass Power Erasure generators. **Reality Rewriting via Interfaces **Wish Granting machine, complete with intent decrypting programs. *Potential Creation via infusion of technomagic nanites. Associations *Advanced Technology *Alchemy *Limitation Transcendence *Magic *Technological Magic Limitations *May require a specific kind of resource, like most forms of magic. Known Users *Data Overmind (Haruhi Suzumiya) *Yuki Nagato (Haruhi Suzumiya) *Karl Mordo (Marvel); after hijacking the technomagic god-armor *Karima Shapandar (Marvel) *Jim Jaspers (Marvel); after fusing with the Fury *Human civilization (The Dancers at the End of Time) *Magicians (Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei) *Eljared (Anima Beyond Fantasy) *Imperium (Anima Beyond Fantasy) *Celestials (Marvel) *Tecna (Winx Club) *The Precursors (Jak and Daxter) *Technomages (Babylon 5) *Demigods (Asura's Wrath) *Wizards (Wizards of Waverly Place) *Various Rangers (Power Rangers franchise) *Various Transformers (Transformers franchise) *Labyrinth (Fresh Pretty Cure!) *Kalia (El Hazard) *Ifurita (El Hazard) *Muldoon Priestesses (El Hazard) *Chiester Sisters Imperial Guard Corps (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *Mages (Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha) *Knights (Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha) *Deus Machinas (Demonbane) *Grimoires (Demonbane) *Grimoires (Trinity Seven) *Magicians (Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei) *Necrons (Warhammer 40000) *Adeptus Mechanicus (Warhammer 40000) *Ya Ya (Kikou Shoujo wa Kizutsukanai) *Irori (Kikou Shoujo wa Kizutsukanai) *Komurasaki (Kikou Shoujo wa Kizutsukanai) Gallery Ps3-asura-s-wrath.jpg|Asura's (Asura's Wrath) self-restructuring technomagic power-up. Fall of Damnos Warriors.jpg|Necrons are infamous for their unending techno-regeneration, as well as vanishing for repairs after taking too much damage. Nimrod Sentinel.png|The Nimrod Sentinels can spontaneously adapt to counter mutant powers, overpowering colossus in a fight of brute force. The Fury.jpg|The Fury was created via a combination of technology and reality warping, granting it limitless adaptive abilities. Jasper Fury Cannon.jpg|After fusing with the Fury, Jim Jaspers was able to replicate its unique meta-tech... Jasper Fury Army.jpg|...and even create a Fury army. Ultimatenul.gif|The Utimate Nullifier, example of master-level Technomagic. Augus Asura's Wrath.jpg|Augus (Asura's Wrath) is an incredibly powerful demigod of Greed. His use of his cybernetic enhancement as well as his magical sword, Wailing Dark, make a very powerful war master. Technomagic Reality Interface.jpg|Technomagic Reality Interface. File:High-evolutionary.jpg|After realizing the obsolescence of the old pantheons in the modern world, the High Evolutionary (Marvel) combined magic and technology to create the God of the New Age. File:TechNanoha.png|Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. File:TecnDemonbane.JPG|Deus Machina Demonbane. A huge techno-magical mecha. Category:Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Meta Powers Category:Combinations Category:Form of magic